


A Heart's Race

by scaramochi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Hasegawa Langa In Love, Hurt Kyan Reki, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, M/M, but he is oblivious, but not really, episode 7 reminder, i hope they make up or i will cry, im so sorry cherry stans, langa's mother is mentioned, no beta we die like cherry in episode 9, renga canon y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramochi/pseuds/scaramochi
Summary: episode 9 but Langa actually catches up to Reki before he leaves "S" and they finally talk (but do they reconcile?)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	A Heart's Race

**Author's Note:**

> hah ha just in time before episode 10....
> 
> if episode 7 hurt, then episode 9 killed me (please just make up already)

The beef between Joe and Snow had just begun, the audience already being making bets on who will win, the veteran or the rookie? At first both skaters were on par, both going at a similar pace. That was until Joe jumped the corner and performed his ‘Power Break’ shocking not only the audience but Langa as well. With this move Joe had gained speed and was way ahead of the rookie skater.

Langa tried to catch up to him and finally closing the gap a bit between them. Realizing that the rookie was behind him, Joe decided to use the missile-style form making him faster than he already was, leaving Langa in the dust.

 _I have to catch up!_ The snowboarder told himself but he just couldn’t close the gap anymore, no matter what he did it did not change the fact that he couldn’t catch up to him anymore.

Joe had already gone far ahead, far enough that Langa could not even see his back anymore. Was this the difference between them?

_My heart isn’t racing…even though its such a rad beef_

Even though he should be excited. Even though this should be thrilled to skate against someone as strong as Joe. All the excitement that he was supposed to feel just wasn’t there anymore. His opponent was already out of sight. It was over. Langa slowed down, his body becoming lax seemingly not caring about the tournament anymore.

_What have I been doing?_ Langa was already lost in his thoughts, zoning out and blocking out all the yelling from the audience who were cheering him on or booing him. He just couldn’t continue skating not without the excitement and thrill he used to feel when he skated with Reki.

_Reki…Reki…_

All he could think about was about the redhead who had always stayed by his side, who encouraged him and taught him all he knew about skating. Sharing his passion with Langa, sharing his happiness with him. But now. Now he didn’t feel that happiness anymore, not from Reki or himself. It was gone. The warmth feeling he used to feel when he was with Reki was gone, he could only feel a certain emptiness as if his insides were hollow yet his heart was heavy.

_It’s all my fault. I broke the promise with Reki, even though it was important. I broke it._

Now it was obvious that Langa had given up and forgotten about the tournament as a whole. Forgetting why he was even skating in the first place.

At the sight of a downcast Langa, Reki, who had been secretly observing the race, was overcome with a feeling of surprise and disappointment. “What’s up with that…” This was not the same Langa who was excited to skate and to learn new tricks with him, not the Langa that went beyond his limits and expectations. Not the Langa that he knew.

_What the hell…_

He could feel his emotions getting riled up, feeling both irritated and frustrated at Langa’s current state.

_You’re much more amazing than that! Don’t give up so damn easily!_

“LANGA!” his voice finally reached him, resonating within the lost skater. In that split second he had met eyes with Reki, who had called out to him.

_Reki…!_

Reki who had refused to talk to him these past few days had come to “S”. He’s here! he thought. Upon these thoughts, Langa finally snapped back into reality, realizing that he was in the middle of an important beef.

He quickly got back into position, skating like he was at the start. Knowing that the person he cared about the most was here cheering for him had once again ignited his heart. He felt his heart race faster like it did when he first skated with Reki.

_This feeling…_

Faster and faster, his heart raced as he jumped to the edge for a shortcut. While in midair he could feel the same excitement reemerge within again. _It’s back, that feeling!_

Reki’s words, his presence, that alone was enough to bring Langa back to the race. He flew past the cliff and landed on the track a bit behind Joe. “You’re quite the monster yourself!” he smiled back at Langa, who was rapidly catching up to him. The two skaters entered the warehouse. Joe once again showcased his leg muscle strength by hitting the steel frame. Seeing the swinging frame, Langa came up with something. He quickly jumped down and skated towards the steel frame, jumping over it and using its force to propel himself forward. The audience cheered even harder for both skaters after witnessing such an amazing trick.

While landing harshly on the concrete ground Langa noticed that his skateboard took slight damage from the impact, the board at the back coming slightly off which could break in half any second now.

“I’m not letting you get ahead!” Joe sped up and now with the finish line approaching both of them were neck and neck. The audience were getting riled up from this exciting race, cheering for either skater hoping the one they liked to win. They cut it close and almost reached the finish line at the same time. Almost. Langa had crossed first by a few inches. “Snow won! The rookie won against Joe!”

However, as soon as he crossed it his skateboard had given in and finally broke from all the recklessness and impacts making him fall to the ground.

“What should I do…” saddened by the state of his cherished skateboard. Langa could not feel happy despite having won the beef against Joe and having everyone cheering for him. He just knelt on the ground and held the board in his hands.

_The board…the skateboard that Reki specially made for me…_

“Oh it snapped,” Joe peeked from his side, “it’s faster to buy a new one, y’know?” he said so nonchalantly.

“It’s not good if it’s not this one” holding the board tighter in his hands. This skateboard was irreplaceable for Langa, it was a priceless possession that was made specifically for him. Made with care, with consideration and with love.

“Reki made that one, right? Then have Reki fix it.” _And make up already dammit_ , Joe thought to himself. He didn’t want to see the two teenagers avoid each other anymore. He couldn’t bare see either of them end up alone like a certain someone.

At Joe’s words, Langa picked himself up with a determined look in his eyes, carrying his broken skateboard with him he ran off to find Reki. He quickly tried to get back to where he had seen Reki, trying his best to find him and finally tell him what he feels.

———

On the other side, Reki was just staring at his phone where he had been watching the race this whole time.

“Langa won…against Joe.” Reki was almost speechless. The rookie skater had really won against a veteran and more experienced skater. The aftertaste of this made Reki feel conflicted. His best friend had just won and yet…

_I’m not happy at all. I should be proud and rejoicing that Langa won but I just can’t bring myself to smile for him now._

Tears welled up in his amber eyes. He looked down again at his phone and stared at all the pictures and videos he took with Langa. His figure, his growth, everything about him was so radiant. Too radiant. To the point that it seemed like he was unreachable.

_I get it now. I was frustrated. I realized I won’t ever be able to catch up to you, no matter how hard I try or how far I run…it’s impossible for me now._

Thinking about this hurt Reki even more. Despite his conflicting feelings his heart just couldn’t stop yearning for Langa’s presence. To be with him, not as his “buddy” or some “lowlife”, but someone who can stand next to him and be regarded as his equal.

“I don’t want to cheer others on, not always on the sidelines watching from afar.” What were a few tears quickly turned into a sobbing, “I wanna be skating right next to you!”

But it was too late now as Reki felt he had been left behind and abandoned by the person he cared about. Whether it be on the tracks of “S” or in the heart of a certain individual, Reki knew he had no right to be there anymore.

_It’s time to finally end this._ He finally wiped his tears with his sleeve and headed to the main entrance.

———

“Reki! Reki, where did you go?” a frantic Langa looked around for him. Looking through the crowd and asking if anyone had seen a guy with messy red hair wearing a green jacket walk past them. However, all he got were ‘I’m not sure’ and ‘SNOW you were amazing just now!’ random unhelpful comments from onlookers. He continued running within the premises of “S” ignoring all that was happening at the moment.

As he continued searching for him, he saw the group of people that were watching the race with Reki although he had no idea who they were, he immediately approached them and asked about the whereabouts of the boy who had him run around in circles.

“That redhead? He was just standing here a few seconds ago, before that he was watching your beef with Joe with intense concentration.”

“Right, he was praising Snow and saying stuff like ‘there’s no way he’d lose’ or that ‘he’s like a snow flurry’ or something” chimed in another dude.

_Reki really said that?_ Langa felt his heart tingle with excitement. _Does this mean he hasn’t given up on me yet?_

“Did you see where he went?” he asked with a sense of urgency, catching the guys off-guard.

“Uh, I think he headed off to the entrance?”

At those words Langa sprinted off, leaving the three guys in the dust. He tried his best to run through a group of people that were watching the current race, which at this point Langa had given up focusing on anymore. As he ran and ran, he thought about his feelings and how he felt whenever Reki was with him.

 _Be honest with your feelings._ His mother’s words replayed in his head. He didn’t understand before but his head was clear now. He knew what he wanted and what he needed. That’s why he had to talk to Reki and tell him.

_Because to me, Reki is-_

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw the redhead approaching the entrance. He couldn’t let him leave, not now when he had finally realized why his heart didn’t race in the absence of Reki. This time he won’t let him walk away with his feelings torn like that day in the rain.

“REKI!” he yelled across trying to get the redhead to turn around earning a few confused looks from bystanders.

At the sound of his name being called, Reki turned around and jumped at the sight of Langa lunging towards him. They both fell to the ground with Reki landing on his backside. Langa continued clinging onto him with his arms around the latter’s neck and resting his chin on his shoulders. The two stayed in this position for a minute, mainly due to Langa refusing to let go. Confused by this sudden clinginess of his friend Reki simply placed his hand on his back as if comforting his friend. Langa finally let go and brought his face up to Reki’s, their eyes meeting at last.

“I finally found you, Reki.”

The boy flinched at those words. He had been avoiding Langa for how long already, he had missed these moments where he was always by his side. Now all he did was avoid his gaze in class and go home by himself, sulking at home for his own shortcomings. As he was now, he had no right to be with Langa.

_I’m a lowlife, after all…_ he let out a bitter laugh audible enough for Langa to hear.

“Reki?”

“What do you want?”

The usual lighthearted redhead spoke in an indifferent tone like he did today at school. Langa felt something prick his heart. It hurt him to see Reki acting unlike himself. He wanted to bring that bright smile back but nothing he did work, in fact, it made things seem worse than before.

“I just wanted to talk to you about-” But he was immediately cut off by Reki who had picked himself up from the ground. He then turned away from Langa and began walking towards the entrance once again. “Wait, Reki! Please!” before the redhead could walk away, Langa grabbed onto his hand and gently pulled him back. Now both of them standing in front of each other, both desperate for one another but unable to express it.

Reki hesitated but still pulled his hand back almost slapping away the hand that held onto his. “Talk about what? There’s nothing to talk about” he scoffed. That was lie. There was a mountain of things he wanted to say. A million things he wanted to tell him. But he couldn’t because he was a coward. He was someone not worth anyone’s time, a failure that would only drag his friend down.

_Not enough_

“Reki, it wasn’t my intention to hurt you. It was my fault for breaking the promise but I never wanted to separate like this!” He now had grabbed hold of Reki’s shoulders, not letting him escape again.

“What’s the point of saying this now, in the end that’s all I am to you! A broken promise and nothing more!” tears began forming in his eyes, threatening to fall at the slightest movement. He tried to move away but was held firmly in place by the hands on his shoulders. Instead he looked away avoiding the taller boy’s gaze.

_Not enough._ Adam's words echoed in his head.

“I’m just…someone not worth your time anymore”

_That’s right…I’m not enough. Not enough for you to care about._

Langa immediately firmly grasped the redhead’s face with his hands on his cheeks, making Reki face him straight in the eye with their foreheads almost touching.

“Stop saying that you about yourself! You can make my heart race and make me more excited than any beef could. Our morning greetings, sharing your lunches with me, walking home together, skating side by side. All these little things wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Without a warning, Reki’s tears began to overflow. Closing his eyes to stop his tears from falling but to no avail, they continued to flow down his cheeks and onto Langa’s hands.

Langa gently pressed his forehead against his, bringing them closer than before with him looking right in his watery amber eyes. “It has to be you, Reki. It has always been you” The crying teen had stopped trying to cover his eyes, allowing himself to sob at the hands of his dear friend.

Reki reached for his hands not caring about his tearstained face anymore, he finally looks at him without adverting his eyes. Both their eyes reflecting each other, filled with emotion that goes beyond their understanding. Reki felt his heartbeat fast. REALLY fast. Faster than when he’s skating or when he finally nails a trick. He could almost hear his heart beating aloud like it could just pop out from his chest any second. This sensation brings him back to that rainy day. ‘Do you know just how much I…’ It reminded him of his unspoken words at the time. His heart was also racing then but somehow it was different. Instead of an anxious and frustrating feeling in his chest, now it was filled with anticipation and excitement.

_If it’s now…I can tell him. I need to tell him. I have to be honest with Langa._

He lightly tapped Langa’s hands that were still holding his cheeks as a sign to make him let go, Langa hesitated at first but pulled his hands away. Reki gathered all his courage and looked straight into his blue eyes once again. Now that he had finally put his mind into thinking what to say he became a bit reluctant. Langa just stood still waiting for Reki to say anything but the poor boy was hesitating and tripping over his own words, making everything incoherent for anyone to understand.

“I just wanted to say that, that I’ve been feeling down because of everything that’s happening lately. You’ve been getting better and gaining so much attention that it was making me feel- wait no that’s not what I meant, it’s just, I was getting left behind but I thought of maybe giving up but then I saw you skate just now and I maybe just…..ugh! What the hell am I even saying!” he ruffled his messy, now messier, red hair in frustration. He didn’t know it’d be this hard to open up about his feelings. He continued grumbling at himself trying to think of what to say.

The taller boy just watched him struggle with himself, almost letting a small chuckle at how cute Reki looked with his extra messy red hair sticking out in all places. He wanted to stare at him longer, seeing his precious friend back to his clumsy lighthearted self. But he could feel his feelings and thoughts that he couldn’t express to Reki during the time he was being avoided. _‘Be honest with your feelings, Langa’_ his mother’s words replaying in his head again.

_My feelings for Reki…_

The redhead was still trying to gather his thoughts, grasping at his own hair trying to think of something to say that actually made sense. That was when Langa took hold of his hand making him look up at him in confusion.

“Reki, I was told I should be more honest with my feelings.”

“Huh?” flustered by his words he tried to back away from him but Langa had a tight hold on his hand, stopping him from hiding his bashfulness, “What do you mean your feelings?”

“Reki, your presence is enough to bring excitement back into me, you make my heart race like we are skating at “S”, maybe even faster.” inching his face closer and closer as he pours his heart out for Reki, making the redhead instinctively back up.

“Wait Langa- I said wait, stop getting closer!” he was so flustered by the sudden change, his face now as red as his hair.

“You make skating exciting, you make my life so much more lively and I want to be by your side” they were once again face-to-face staring right into each other, much to Reki’s dismay, their foreheads pressed against each other and their lips almost brushing past.

“I want to be with you, I lo-”

“IT HAS TO BE YOU, SNOW!” that moment was immediately cut off by the sudden outburst from the speakers. The two boys turned to the big screen that showed Adam looking right into the camera as if he knew Langa was watching as well.

“My one and only Eve.”

**Author's Note:**

> 🌴WOAH 🌴 WOAH ✨🌴LETS ✨🌴GET THE ✨🌴FEELINGS ✨🌴 OH 🌴OH ✨🌴LETS KEEP🌴 ✨THE FEELINGS🌴✨ 
> 
>   
> get palm tree'd


End file.
